Tai's Heartache
by Ghostyduck
Summary: Taiora. Tai loves sora but she's with matt. one day tai finds a way to win back his dream girl without seeming like the jerk who stole his best friends girl.please dont judge this on the first chapter, read up to third before you make judgement. 1st story
1. Chapter 1

"Davis, pass the ball" Tai shouted across the field to his fellow striker and fellow digidestined, Davis motimiya. Davis was on fire, about 20 yards from the goal but the nearest defender was gaining quick.  
Why won't he pass the ball, Tai thought to himself running into an open area where he had a relatively good shot on goal, well, better than Davis has, with two players marking him and the side-line on his right. Tai spared a glance into the crowd and his eyes picked up first on the bright orange dinosaur that had caused fans to crowd together to get away from him. With an inward smile at himself his eyes wandered over to a beautiful brunette with large crimson eyes, looking into them his heart fluttered and a huge grin spread across his face when he saw them widen and look behind him his resolve suddenly hardened and he began to worry, Tai's first instinct was that a Digimon had once again entered the real world to cause mayhem and havoc.

"Agumo…" Tai shouted as he turned behind him but he was cut short by the ball hitting him square in the face and bounced 20 foot into the air. As a collective gasp rippled through the stadium Tai turned bright red either from the embarrassment or the pain, Davis looking at the opening, burst from between the defenders or booted the ball straight past the goalkeeper. Parts of the stadium were still laughing from Tai's misfortune and the rest were either cheering or groaning from Davis' goal, but one auburn haired girl didn't care for the goal and found no amusement in Tai's pain but a sinking feeling in her stomach ever since she looked into Tai's large brown eye's, all she could think was 'is Tai alright'. Davis, after a little showboating, ran to Tai to see how he was. Tai took Davis' outstretched hand as the referee ran over to check for injuries, the opposing team's captain ran over to dispute the goal over the fact that his team were worried about Tai's accident.

"That's not fair ref, the keeper was worried for Tyson's health" he said quickly to the ref  
"His name's Tai, you liar. Your keeper dived for the ball, he just wasn't quick enough for me" Davis said accusingly.  
"The goal counts" the ref said to both captains though Tai was still a little dazed.  
After another 4 minutes of passing backwards and forwards, the referee finally blew the whistle to signal the end of the game. With Davis getting a lap of honour on the shoulders of two teammates the other team went to the changing rooms sulking while Tai walked in with mixed emotions,  
"It can't go on like this, I have to tell her" he said with a sigh

~the locker room~

By the time the rest of the team had finally gotten into the changing rooms Tai had got in the shower, dried himself off and was almost dressed.  
"Tai, why'd you storm off like that, I heard you shout pass the ball, so I did" Davis said apologetically, with his hand on the back of his head.  
"Don't worry about it" Tai said with a smile. "it won us the game, think of it as taking one for the team"  
"I don't understand why did you rush down here then" Davis said obviously confused  
"I was, er, in rush because, er…" Tai said awkwardly

"he needed to get that head injury checked out" Sora giggled from the doorway of the changing rooms.  
"hey you're not allowed in here you're a girl" shouted a half-naked boy from across the room, hiding his embarrassment with anger.  
"Kazu, you haven't got anything to hide from me anyway, I was on this team and saw you getting changed all the time when we were younger." Sora replied cheekily which caused all the boys to start laughing at Kazu's expense

"why don't you come over here and prove it then" Kazu said arrogantly, trying to redeem some of the dignity Sora had just stolen off him.  
Sora took a few steps into the changing rooms, which caused Kazu to yelp loudly and run to the toilet and lock the door.  
"enough joking around now" Tai said to Sora while beaming at her "Davis be quick, we're all going to that new pizza place to celebrate our win"  
"Kay" was all Davis could mutter through gritted teeth, trying to stop himself from laughing. As he walked into the shower and washed all the sweat and grime of from the ninety gruelling minutes out on the field. Tai turned around and saw Sora with an ear to ear grin.

"It wasn't that funny Sora" Tai said with a frown  
"I wasn't smiling at that" Sora said without her grin faltering. Grabbing Tai's hand which caused Tai's heart to beat faster and his lips involuntarily Form a huge grin.  
"What were you smiling at then" Tai said  
"I saw you out there on the field Tai," said Sora  
Tai's smile was wiped from his face and his heart was beating even faster, his hands were sweating.  
"What do you mean" Tai said exasperatedly  
"calling for Agumon as you thought you were gonna score" Sora said bursting out laughing." Just coz you're good at something doesn't mean you should show off, and now look where it got you, Bloody nose, hurt pride and a slight assist in the game winning goal" Sora said grabbing his hand back. "lets go all the others are waiting for us.

~The pizza parlour~

Davis was giving demiveemon and all the other younger Digimon a play by play of the game, going into every little detail but Tai and Sora noticed that Davis gave himself a better game than he actually had, The younger Digimon had been engrossed in the game that even demiveemon and his legendary bottomless stomach didn't even realise that the food had arrived, and everyone had a good laugh when demiveemon noticed that almost half had gone, and he tried to make up for the time spent not eating by stuffing his face for the next ten minutes.

Izzy coughed loudly while raising his glass and tapping it with a fork to get everyone's attention.  
"So now we've got everyone together, except with the obvious exceptions of Mimi in America and Matt at a band practice but this is the closest we could get" Izzy said loudly to stop any chatter "i would like to raise a toast" everyone raised their glass in imitation "to Tai and Davis' Soccer victory"

This received many 'hear hears' from the digidestined and a loud chorus of cheers from all the Digimon, which turned quite a few heads in the restaurant, noticing this Sora stood up and apologised to everyone while bowing her head.

"Well we also have another anniversary. Today is the day that we defeated MaloMyotismon, four years ago, and also the day we defeated the dark masters and Apocalypmon" Izzy said excitedly.

"No its not, is it?" said Joe pondering how it was such a coincidence that both victories happened on the same day.

"Not in the real world time but as time passed in the digital world" Izzy said hastily, making up for his mistake, "I wanted to work that out so we had more to celebrate on the same da…"

Izzy was interrupted by a buzzing sound, everyone in the restaurant turned to look at him and for the second time that night Sora stood up and apologised bowing to the other restaurant goers, as Izzy pulled his laptop out.

"It's a transmission from Gennai" Izzy said shocked.

"What does it say Izzy" Tai said, wanting to know for fear for the digital world.

"Hang on I'm opening it up now" Izzy said annoyed with Tai rushing him.

Gennai's younger image appeared on screen

"hello digidestined, I'm sorry to interrupt your celebrations but the digital world is in danger and it needs your help…"


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it Gennai" Davis said instantly losing all of his childishness and becoming the leader of the digidestined.

"You must come to my house immediately so I can brief you on the situation" Gennai responded, his face hardening at the thought of whatever threat there is in the digital world.

"We'll be there." Davis said holding his fist in the air and turned to walk out the door. He walked out and after a few seconds walked back in. "Where exactly is your house" he grinned holding his hand behind his head.

"Bring as many of you as you can and all of the Digimon" Gennai continued, sidestepping Davis' question

"is there any point bringing Gabumon if we can't get Matt" Asked Izzy

"Yes, bring him but I will brief you when you get here" Gennai disappeared and Izzy's computer screen went blank.

Everyone looked up to Izzy to explain what just happened

"Trust Gennai to ruin a celebration like this" Sora sighed folding her arms

"Don't worry Sora it'll be like another great adventure" Tai said trying to cheer her up.

"maybe, but who's going to eat all this food we just bought" Sora said regretfully.

"Sora do you realise who you are in the company of" Tai said with a massive grin, turning to look at Davis, T.K and the Digimon seated around the table.

"No please don't make a scene" Sora begged but Tai was already halfway through his first slice

"Dig in boys" shouted demiveemon as he dived onto the table face first in a pepperoni pizza

After just 6 minutes Davis, Tai, T.K and all of the male Digimon had devoured four medium pepperoni, 2 medium vegetable surprise's and an XXL meat feast that was bought for Demi-Veemon to share with Davis. Not to mention four sides of potato wedges and three whole garlic bread's.

"oh Digi-lord how did I manage that" said demi veemon, "better make some room"

DEMI-VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… VEEMON.

The table looked in surprise at the small blue Digimon, who was now a quite bit bigger blue Digimon.

"how did you do that" Davis said with his mouth wide open. "I didn't have to use my digivice to make you digivolve"

"nope, im just a big ball of surprises" Veemon laughed.

"by my calculations, I think because he ate so much he had enough energy to digivolve all by himself" Said Izzy.

"you mean like wild Digimon do" Cody piped up. Everyone had seemed to have forgotten him in the rush to eat all the pizza.

"yes I do Cody, that's exactly what im getting at, what about Upamo…" Izzy questioned.

UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ARMADILLOMON

"ok that's what happened to upamon" Izzy finished

With everyone in the restaurant looking at them Izzy pulled open his laptop, and asked yolei to do the honours.

"Digiport open" Yolei shouted and all of the digidestined and their digmon partners were sucked into the digital world. Leaving the restaurant customers looking confused and shocked at what they had just seen

~in the digital world~

"why am I always at the bottom of these pileups" Moaned Tai.

"because you always feel like you have to go off ahead and be the first one through, so that means you're the one on the bottom." Said sorry giggling

"remind me to let ladies first next time" he smiled at Sora as she helped him up

'but then that's another opportunity to see you smile that ill miss if I do that' tai thought to himself sullenly.

Tai looked around at the thick forest he could only make out hawkmon, gatomon and biyomon from the Digimon, he wondered where the rest of them were.

He brushed himself off and turned to Izzy "what part of the digital world are we in"

Izzy was staring at the forest around him, Tai put his hand on Izzy's shoulder. "what you looking at man"

"that" Izzy said bluntly, pointing into a clearing a small distance away. Tai couldn't see too well from here so he stepped a little closer, Sora turned and saw him walking away.

"no Tai, don't go off on your own" Sora cried out. Why did she say that, she had been really worried for him. More than she had been for matt that time he ran off on his own during their first trip into the digital world and Tai was going to be only 20 feet away.

"I'm fine Sora" Tai said walking backwards to the clearing smiling at her, his heart skipped a beat when he heard the worry in her voice. Maybe this overprotectiveness was her starting to feel affection for him, Tai hoped.

He turned back to the clearing and almost had a heart attack, he was staring face to face with a giant orange dinosaur,

"aaaaarrrrrrggggggh" Tai screamed running from the clearing into a protective position in front of Sora.

"What's the matter Tai, don't you recognise me" Said Greymon heartily.

"what…how did you digivolve without my help Greymon" Tai said obviously confused at the situation. He looked at Izzy for the answers but he returned the look with just as much surprise as Tai had.

"I don't quite know but maybe Gennai can explain" Izzy had said quietly as he pulled out his laptop to find a quick route to Gennai's home.

Behind Greymon was Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Garurumon, Angemon, Ex-Veemon, Stingmon, and Ankylomon. All of them looked surprised, but Garurumon looked pleasantly surprised at his new body but Ankylomon was on his back and seemed to be struggling to roll over.

"this is interesting" Izzy said hand on chin, silently contemplating what to do next. " how do you feel Kabuterimon"

"I feel like a million Digi-Dollars" Kabuterimon replied and if just to re-iterate his point jumped into the air and did a loop-the-loop before landing on the floor again. Ex-Veemon saw this and tried to copy it but ended up going in a full circle into a rather large tree.

"I mean do you feel like you're in the rookie stage or the champion stage" Izzy said with a slightly antagonised tone in his voice

"oh sorry" Kabuterimon said apologetically "well I'm obviously in the champion stage but it's not draining my energy and I'm really comfortable in this form" Kabuterimon did what was his equivalent to a smile, obviously no one could tell as his mouth looked like it's stretched open all the time anyway.

"what about you Greymon" Tai said excited at the possibility that Greymon was even more powerful than usual.

"I'm the same Tai, no energy drain and very comfortable, kinda like I'm still a rookie" Greymon said examining his body.

The digidestined whose partners had undergone this change had gone up to them asking how they were, Garurumon looked around and bowed his head, he missed matt it had been an awful long time since he had been this far from matt for such a long time, and now he had no-one to share this excitement with. As tears began to form from his big eye's Sora put her hand on his shoulder.

"You miss matt too, don't you" Sora said empathetically. Stroking his head like he was just a big dog.

"Yeah. It's been so long since I've been this far and for this long" He cried to her.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt you but we really should get going if we want to be at Gennai's before nightfall." Izzy called out

"ok I guess flying there is out of the question seeing as some of the Digimon are far to big to carry." Tai said. "I guess we're walking then, which way Izzy?"

"That way" Izzy pointed in the opposite direction to the clearing.

Tai climbed onto Greymon's mask at the same time Izzy got on Kabuterimons.

Yolei, Cody, and Hawkmon climbed on Ankylomon's back, and T.K gave Kari a step up onto Garurumon's back before him and Angemon got on. Gatomon jumped up from Garurumon's face, much to his Dismay as one of her talons cut into the side of his face.

"sorry Garurumon" Gatomon said. Garurumon just growled in response

Ken and Davis looked around, wondering where they would get a ride to Gennai's but Stingmon had already picked Ken up and put him on His back and went to stand next to Izzy and Kabuterimon.

Davis had begun to walk to Greymon and Tai, But the look Tai gave him before he glanced to Sora gave Davis all the information he needed, he looked at Ex-Veemon.

"Don't worry Davis" Ex-Veemon said placing a hand on Davis' shoulder. "I'll carry you" Davis returned this with a smile and he climbed up onto Ex-Veemon's shoulders.

Sora was just about to pull out her digivice to get biyomon to digivolve into Birdramon when Tai called her.

"what do you think you're doing." Tai shouted down to her from his high position on Greymons head, while holding onto a horn for support. "get up here there's more than enough room"

He grabbed her hand to pull her up and as his heart beat faster and many thoughts flew through his mind he forgot to hold on with the other hand and fell right off Greymon's head. Tai ended up being on the bottom with Sora on top. Everyone laughed at them. He smiled at her. She smiled back "stupid Tai" was all she said before pulling herself up. They both climbed up to Greymon's head and Biyomon was already waiting for them.

"C'mon everyone's waiting" Biyomon giggled at them.

And so they went, hoping Gennai could shine some light into the curious circumstances in which the Digimon have digivolved.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait to update guys, internet problems, college applications and valentine's day can really keep you busy sometimes. Well here is the eagerly anticipated (I hope) next chapter. By the way I would really appreciate reviews as I would like to know what is good and what isn't in this story or if I should keep going with it. Well enjoy :)

~In the digital world~

The digidestined and their partners had been travelling for 3 hours to Gennai's house but Tai had decided to take a break to give the Digimon a chance to rest. Greymon had sat by the side of the lake with his muscular legs dangling in the water, Garurumon laying on his belly with his head in the water taking a long drink. His large red eyes opened in shock as he only JUST noticed Greymon next to him.

"Do you mind keeping your feet out of my drinking water" Garurumon growled baring teeth and looking quite ferocious.

Greymon thought he knew his best friend Garurumon better than this and didn't think it was like him to be so vicious, so Greymon decided to play along with this and get his feet out but didn't back down completely. He still sat nearby to see if his friend decided to lash out at anyone else.

Garurumon went back to drinking while Greymon stared. Wondering what could make Garurumon so angry. But just then Garurumon's eyes opened in shock again and he started coughing, well whatever the wolf version of coughing is, Greymon jumped up ready to help.

"This drinking water tastes weird" Garurumon spluttered finally " something is definitely off here"

"that's coz it isn't drinking water" Ikkakumon giggled as he rose his head from under the water, "its bathing water"

Garurumon spat whatever water was in his mouth out on the floor and raised himself on his haunches, looking ready for battle. Ikkakumon looked surprised and looked at Greymon for backup. But just then they heard laughter from behind Garurumon. They all turned to see the rest of the group looking at them from the treeline.

"What's so funny" Garurumon said in his normal voice, this sounded general but it was directed to Tai, "how about I shed my fur in your water and see how funny you think it is"

Greymon took a step to get between his partner and the now violent Garurumon, Tai took a step forward, much to Greymon's annoyance, and patted Greymon on the leg and told him he'll be fine. He took the last few steps to Garurumon's side looking like someone being brought to their execution. As he got within touching distance he heard Sora let out a gasp. Once again he smiled inwardly, aware of her worry for him, and hoped for this to be a sign of affection.

"what's eating you Garurumon" Tai said, no longer the joking kid he had been five minutes ago, but the proud and courageous leader he is. "want to talk about it"

"I would" Garurumon sighed, Tai took a step towards him. "but not here" he added quickly shooting a glance at Greymon, and Ikkakumon and finally on Sora.

After a short walk into the forest, Tai thought they were a decent way away from the rest of them and sat on an old rotting log, looked at Garurumon and said simply "so".

Garurumon bent his legs and lay on his belly again, as if this story would use so much of his energy that he wouldn't be able to stand up.

"Matt…" Garurumon started, but choked up and looked away, Tai looked puzzled but then realised that Garurumon was crying. Tai affectionately put a hand on his front leg.

"what happened Garurumon" Tai asked, scared for the answer what if something serious happened to him, how would he be able to handle it, he thought to himself, how would Sora handle if something happened to her boyfriend, how would he be able to handle a distraught Sora, how would he be able to make her smile ever again.

Garurumon cleared his throat and sniffed loudly. "it all started about 2 weeks ago, I was waiting for Matt outside the studio, waiting for rehearsals to finish and when it came to 9 o clock and Matt still hadn't finished I knocked on the door and asked the secretary where he had gone, she just told me he left an hour ago through the back door" Garurumon let out a loud sniff here but continued unhindered "I thought he went home without realising I was there so when I got home, and he wasn't there, I got extremely worried and went out looking for him, at 11o clock I decided to check home again and saw him sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal like he'd been there for hours"

Tai looked confused as to how this was making Garurumon so angry but let him carry on without questioning him.

"I asked where he had been he said rehearsals were a bit late today, and when he saw I wasn't outside he assumed I had come home so didn't think about it but I knew this was a lie as I went to the rest of the bands houses on my search for him and they were all home since 9 o clock. I didn't tell him this in a hope to catch him out but…"

Tai understood that being forgotten about might make someone mad but Garurumon always had a cool head and something like this wouldn't get to him.

"last weekend, we went to a gig party, which I didn't want to go to, but Matt promised he wouldn't leave my side. The moment we got in he ran off to the V.I.P area without me so I went outside for some air, and after another 15 minutes inside I realised Matt must have been avoiding me so I ran to Izzy's apartment as it was nearest, and ive been there since, Matt hasn't called looking for me and hasn't tried to contact any of the other digidestined apart from maybe Sora but that was only for a short phone call to cancel a date" at this point Garurumon let out a loud wolf like howl.

"so he's been avoiding you" Tai asked sympathetically, while gently stroking Garurumon's fur. He could totally understand how Garurumon was feeling

Garurumon just dipped his head to answer Tai's question. Tai stopped stroking and walked round to look at Garurumon face to face.

"I know this hurts you" Tai said sympathetically " but you have to leave your anger here, and I want you to go back and apologise to Greymon. Also I want you to control any further outbursts until we can get Matt to come to the digital world and talk this out with you"

Garurumon nodded slowly and lowered his front two legs in apology and bowed his head to show there were no hard feelings and he would like to give Tai a ride to the rest of the group. Tai climbed up and scratched behind Garurumon's ears as a thank you. And Garurumon sprinted off back to the rest of the group, eager to make amends for his actions.

Tai was deep in thought so barely noticed the journey, Tai wondered why Matt was avoiding Garurumon, or why he lied about rehearsals, and why of all things he blew off a date with Sora.

Sora wanted to run and scream at Tai for leaving her here while he went off without saying goodbye to them, she knew that it was only with Garurumon and they were maybe 400 metres away, but Garurumon was very angry and violent and Tai wouldn't be able to outrun him. When she spotted them running through the forest towards her she almost wet herself in excitement to see Tai again.

What were these sudden feeling towards Tai, everlasting worry when he was out of her sight, excitement whenever she saw him, anger whenever Matt interrupted them. She felt that everytime Matt wanted to hang out it was as soon as he realised that her and Tai were together, like some sort of jealousy, Sora scoffed, why would Matt be jealous, Tai doesn't like her like that and even if he did she doubted that Tai could do that to Matt, dating his best friend's ex-girlfriend, but she could always hope that one day he would feel for her like she feels for him.

"I love Tai" she whispered to herself quietly.

"I love Tai" she repeated louder this time, but a little too loud as Biyomon turned to look at her

"what was that Sora" Biyomon asked

"nothing Biyomon, just clearing my throat" Sora replied rapidly

Stop, she thought to herself, Matt was there for her and Matt loved her, even if she doesn't feel the same she couldn't break his heart like that.

"hey Sora you coming" Biyomon shouted while flying to the general direction of Tai and Garurumon.

"yeah! I'm coming Biyomon" Sora called happily running towards the boy she loves, a grin on her face as she has finally worked out her feelings towards the bushy haired brunette, the leader of the digidestined, her best friend, the love of her life, Tai Kamiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the longest delay I've ever known and I'm terribly sorry for not updating I know there's a few of you that actually like this lol, but thanks anyone that reads this and once again please review it keeps me motivated and I love writing but without reviews it seems less like fun and more like work. Btw this is kind of a boring chapter coz it's a plot setup but more action and hopefully taiora too.

I would like to give this notice: there may be some slightly erotic scene coming up as I think sometimes it's necessary to the plot and im giving warning to the readers.

Kizumi is just a name I made up, I don't know if it is an actual character or something but, yeah, that's what I'm using

Chapter 4

~the real world~

In Matts apartment

"that was great matt" said kizumi, laying down next to matt, who had his shirt off.

"I know, most girls usually take me to bed before the meals finished though, you're the first one who managed to finish the meal" matt replied seductively as he kissed Kizumi's shoulder, his eye's ablaze with passion, his hands rumbling around with kizumi's shirt buttons and pulls it off over the shoulders and kisses her on the chest.

"wow, you really know how to treat a woman" kizumi said with mock sarcasm, Matt looked up not sensing the joke worried he'd done something wrong, " I didnt say stop" she said to his worried look rather abruptly.

Matt unhooked her bra with one hand, showing quite good skill while caressing her thigh with the other.

"you're quite good at this" kizumi giggled, " you must do this all the time"

"oh like you wouldn't believe…"

~the digital world~

After a few more hours of long walking night finally began to set, Izzy wanted to go through the night, but Tai point blank refused to let that happen, he told Izzy it's because he was scared there might be another outburst from Garurumon if he got overtired, but Tai knew deep down he just wanted to spend some time to reflect on his thoughts.

Tai sent Kari and T.K to get firewood, which made Tai wary of his choice when he saw T.K's eyes light up when he realised it was going to be him alone with Kari. Watching the backs of T.K and Kari, Tai turned to send the younger digidestined off to fish in the nearby river which Davis was ecstatic about, and as they went to the river Davis was busy telling Ex-Veemon about all the times he'd been fishing and how he caught a fish as big as him, which caused Ex-Veemon's mouth to water at the thought of so much food. Tai set Izzy to work on checking out the Digimon and how they were holding up in their high level forms. Mimi volunteered herself and Joe to set up tents, which caused Joe to yelp as she took his hand and dragged him to the centre of the clearing. That just left…

"What about me Tai, what do you want me to do" Sora beamed at him.

"erm, I think all the jobs are taken" Tai said holding the back of his head with one arm, slightly taken aback at how close Sora was standing, "I guess you could look busy in case the others accuse me of favouritism"

"Well how about you and me go for a little walk around" she held her fingers up in mock quotation marks for the next part "looking for dangers"

Tai didn't know how to best take that, he wanted to take it that she wanted some time alone with him, but he sighed as he realised it was probably just to keep herself occupied, he knew no matter what he thought was happening he would whatever chance to be alone with her just one chance to hold her the way matt gets to hold her, the way….

"Are you coming or not" Sora said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah sure I just gotta do something first" Tai said hastily as he pulled out his D-terminal

"What you doing?" Sora asked as Tai typed something up hastily

Tai didn't know how best to answer that, so he just blurted out "Getting Matt to hurry his butt up, and get here quick, coz we need his help and I need him to talk to Garurumon" he tried to gauge Sora's reaction but her face gave away no emotion, and I mean NO emotion whatsoever. The big cheesy grin that was on her face a moment ago was gone, replaced by a cold, remote square.

"I feel a little ill, I can't go on that walk after all" Sora said tearfully as she rushed into the forest.

Tai's heart shattered at the sight of the girl he loved crying, and she was crying over the wrong boy. So with the intent to tell her everything, Tai rushed after Sora into the endless forest that so far has brought nothing but despair to the group.

~Back in the real world~

Matt sat up at the beeping noise from his desk, Kizumi laying over his arm made this quite difficult but he just managed to not wake her as he grabbed his D-terminal.

"What was that babes" Kizumi yawned stretching her arms to accentuate her breasts to matt, Making her intentions clear.

"It was nothing important, just some junk mail." Matt smiled as he tossed his D-terminal onto the desk, and hugged Kizumi and planted a kiss on her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm trying to make up for the long delay on my last chapter so I'm trying to update a lot quicker, once again please review and to Taiorawarrior, I'm trying to do longer chapters it's just I wanted to get an update out quickly so I tried to add some important information and I couldn't fill out the chapter very well. So enjoy everyone! Hope this one is better :)

~the digital world~

Sora was running through the forest. She didn't know why, what was she running from? She asked herself; a moment ago she was talking to her best friend about going for a walk through this very same forest, only it would have been a very different atmosphere. The tears would have been smiles, and the sobs would have been laughter.

Eventually, she found a small clearing of forest, with a lone fallen tree and a few small rocks in a pile. She sat on the tree and put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her thighs. She wanted to scream but she didn't because she thought everyone would have a go at her, but now she was alone she decided to shout at the top of her voice.

"ARGH!" She screamed. Her face was red with strain and her throat in a lot of pain now.

"Wow, what a voice" Tai said standing just on the outside of the clearing, leaning against a tree, hands on hips with that trademark half smile on his face.

"What do you want" Sora spat, with a little more venom than she meant. The anger in her voice made Tai think twice about trying to comfort her

"I came to make sure my best friend was alright, have you seen her, she's really nice and has a really pretty smile. I can't see her anywhere" Tai giggled, raising his hand above his eyes in mock search.

Sora giggled a little at this. Tai let his half smile become a full blown grin as he jogged to sit next to her. "Thanks for following me Tai, I don't think I would've been able to find my way back to camp on my own" Sora rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and pulled her into a soft one handed hug.

"Well I can't find my way back anyway, I was a little preoccupied trying to make sure you were okay instead of leaving a breadcrumb trail, and knowing Digimon, it would have been long gone by now anyway" Tai said only half joking.

Sora looked up and her crimson eyes met Tai's big brown ones. Tai's heart was racing now. This was just like all those movies his mom had seen, the damsel looks into the hero's eyes and they fall in love, and then they kiss.

Tai leant in a little and just as he was about to pucker his lips, she lifted her head and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Tai…" Sora said quietly. "Thanks for being here… I really need someone to talk to"

"About what, You know I'm always here for a chat" Tai said, trying his best not to seem downhearted by his failed attempt to get intimate.

"Matt" Sora whispered. And then she pulled apart from Tai, and wiped her now moist eyes In an effort not to show weakness.

"He's going to be here soon, you can talk to him if you want a heart to heart" Tai said anxious to not talk about the love of his life and his best male friend's relationship.

"You just said you're always here for a chat" Sora mimicked Tai's earlier words. "…I think he's been avoiding me." She said sullenly

All of Tai's anxiety and jealousy flew out of his head, replaced by worry for his best friend, he put a hand on her shoulder and placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up, looked deep in her eyes and said "then he's gonna have me to answer too for upsetting you, got it." She beamed at him, which caused his heart to start racing again. At this rate, he thought, I'm going to have a heart attack "he's got a lot to answer for when he gets here, Garurumon said he thinks Matt has been avoiding him too"

Sora just smiled and dug her face into his chest; Tai looked over her head and noticed the small pile of rocks in the clearing was moving.

"get your foot out of my face" Said the smaller formation of rocks.

"I can't help it, we're meant to be not moving and this is where my foot was the whole time" said the bigger rocks. Tai moved in front of Sora protectively and picked up a large stick.

"What are you two doing" Tai called out, brandishing the stick in a defensive stance.

The rocks rolled over and turned out to be Gotsumon. Three of them to be precise. They were in a battle formation now, with the biggest at the front and the two littler ones at the back.

"Well we WERE…" the lead Gotsumon gave the little Gotsumon on his left an evil look before continuing. "…Spying, until someone made lots of noise."

Tai knew Gotsumon, he knew they were very mischievous but they were good of heart. He was really getting worried seeing as the two little one's at the back looked like they were getting ready for a fight.

"Spying on what" Tai said moving to the side hoping to draw attention away from Sora, it worked a little the lead Digimon and the one who had complained about the foot in his face followed him but the littlest and most vicious looking kept his eyes on Sora.

Tai noticed this and moved back in front of Sora, his eyes never left that of the lead Digimon.

The three Digimon didn't like the idea of answering questions so they just laughed at the two Digi-Destined. There was a large crash from behind the Digimon, who had stopped laughing instantly and it turns out Tai wasn't the only one worried for Sora's wellbeing. Greymon and Garurumon had followed them too, with Biyomon on Greymon's back and they looked angry.

"What were you spying on" Tai smirked, extremely confident with the two powerful champion Digimon on his side.

"The children of courage and love" Said the larger Gotsumon bluntly.

"Why?" Tai was on edge now; there was someone interested in them in the digital world that wasn't Gennai. Gennai already knows everything about them and would have contacted them directly if he needed anything, not sent some very loud and lousy spies.

"Them's the orders, the boss sent us here to get some info on the children of love and courage, and we thought it was you two, but neither of you have shown either trait, and if the boss was right about you two, you both had a thousand chances to show off you traits, so I guess we'll be on our way." Said the lead Digimon as all three turned in unison away from everything and went to walk out of the clearing.

"Not so fast rock face" Tai shouted. "Who's your boss?"

The little Gotsumon who had the foot in his face turned round, "The boss isn't one person it's the…"

At that point a large bolt of jet black lightning hit all three Gotsumon and caused a huge flash, when everyone's eyes had cleared, the Gotsumon were gone.

"Where'd they go Tai" Sora asked from behind him, obviously scared of what just happened.

Garurumon was the one to reply, he was looking up to the sky, and he saw little bits of data flying away. "They were deleted. By something extremely powerful too"

Tai was worried now, so Gennai had called them to the digital world to help stop a threat and its powerful enemy, and not just one enemy according to the little rock Digimon, but several.

"C'mon guys, let's get back to camp, it's really late and we need to discuss this with the group." Tai took his role as leader and began to lead. He needed to call a meeting and discuss their next move.

~The Real World~

Matt was pulling his shirt over his head; sweat glistened over his entire body. Kizumi was still asleep on his bed, he went to check his D-terminal again as he remembered getting a message last night but for the life of him he couldn't remember what the message was, he smiled inwardly as he realised he was a little preoccupied with Kizumi. He grabbed his D-terminal and read the message from Tai, his mind seemed to clear and he remembered Sora, and Gabumon.

"Gabumon…" Matt whispered to himself, distantly. He ran to his computer and loaded up the digital portal and just as he pulled up his digivice to transmit his data to the digital world, Kizumi stirred on his bed, he saw that she was totally naked, and he realised he couldn't remember what he did last night. He shook his head and turned to the computer screen and put his digivice up. "Digi-port…"

"What are you doing Matt" Kizumi was stirring from her slumber and she looked half awake. She made no attempt to cover herself from him, so Matt presumed he fooled around a bit with her if she has no want to stop him from looking, he thought of Sora and stopped himself from looking at her exposed chest.

"I love Sora" Matt whispered to himself. "He kicked himself for letting himself get involved with another girl, especially when he had an amazing girl like Sora as a girlfriend. He spoke loudly so Kizumi could hear the next part. "I have to go somewhere, you can stay here if you like but I might be gone for a while."

Kizumi sat up on the edge of the bed now, the duvet barely covering her private parts. "So you're just gonna leave me." She pulled a mock frown, and stood up, completely nude. Matt stared at his feet. "Why are you looking at your feet, you were caressing my body last night, and now you can't even look at me" she sounded genuinely upset now. "You must think I'm ugly" she turned around and started sobbing.

"It's not that, you're beautiful but…" Matt started

"Then stay with me" she whispered but it sounded like several voices of different tones and pitches all layered over one another.

Matt felt like he had no control over himself, he put his digivice on the desk, shut off the computer, and pulled his shirt off as he walked to the bed. He kissed her fully on the mouth, and she pulled him on top of her as she fell on her back.

That was a close one, Kizumi thought to herself, she ought to be more careful next time, she cant let him get to the others, her masters won't be happy if that happens. Also he's not too bad looking so she might as well enjoy herself while she's here. She let herself give out a little evil chuckle before turning it into a moan of pleasure for Matt's sake

~The Digital World~

"We need to get out of here" Said Joe frantically. He had reacted exactly how Tai had thought he would've to the current situation. Good old paranoid Joe.

"Hang on" Tai said in the calmest voice he could muster. "The Digimon might be tired, and making them walk all the way to Gennai's might really tire them out especially after the day of walking we've already had and what if we get attacked"

"Gennai's is the perfect location to be safe and it is only a couple of hours walking distance to get to and the Digimon can rest when we get there" Izzy said in the cool calculated voice he always used.

"What does everyone want to do? Hands up if you want to go through the night" Tai asked

Joe's hand went up as soon as the last word was out of Tai's mouth, followed by Cody's, Mimi's, Izzy's. Then eventually Yolei, Ken, Kari and T.K followed suit.

"Looks like we have a winner" Said Joe confidently. Sora had to rain on his parade though. "The Digimon also get a say in this, we have to make sure they're okay with it too"

"Okay we'll ask the Digimon, if they're not too tired we'll go" Tai replied, getting a little annoyed with all this conflict of priorities. He turned to the group of champion form Digimon and the few rookie's scattered amongst them. "So is everyone up for a night time trek"

Everyone nodded or made a noise of agreement, except Garurumon, who just looked on sullenly.

"What's the matter Garurumon" Tai asked quietly, obviously worried for another outburst from him

"Nothing, my mind was just elsewhere" Garurumon responded. "Just wondering what's taking matt so long to get here"

Tai looked over to Sora, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, actually when he thought about it; all of the Digi-destined seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Where is Matt?" Tai asked to no one in particular, as no one really knew the answer.

_Oh no, what's up with Matt? Who are the Gotsumon's bosses? Who is Kizumi? Whats going to happen to the digidestined? Are they EVER going to get to Gennai's house? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital monsters. Please review any and all criticism appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, trying for a few quick updates seeing as i've got myself a two week break, first and foremost I would like to amend myself for a mistake in the last chapter, at first the Gotsumon said the children of light and courage and then the children of love and courage, I'm sure any of you who know Digimon would know that Sora is the digidestined of love and also when I was doing all of the digidestined's choices on the stay or go matter I missed out what Davis had to say, that was big mistake on my part and I apologise, hope you can forgive me lol :).

Well once again please review whether you liked it or not any kind of criticism is good criticism. Enjoy the chapter.

~The Digital World~

It took all night but the group finally managed to make it to the familiar field surrounded by the most beautiful lake the children have ever seen. The deep blue water was so calm and seemed to betray the problems of the digital world. The older digidestined smiled at the familiar surroundings, the beautiful meadow with the crystal clear lake made Tai grin the biggest grin he could muster.

"Uh Tai, where is Gennai's house" Davis asked with a quizzical look on his face. Tai forgot the younger digidestined had met Gennai but never been to his home.

"It's at the…" Tai started but T.K interrupted him. "It's at the bottom of the lake Davis". The older digidestined knew this to be true but as they sensed sarcasm in T.K's voice they knew he was trying to wind Davis up, and they all knew Davis deserved a good wind up.

"Yeah right T.J" Davis said trying to seem smart and clever in front of Kari, and he thought it worked but Kari and T.K had given up trying to correct Davis' misspelling of T.K's name.

"Wanna bet on it" T.K said confidently. He didn't think Davis was stupid enough to fall for it, he thought Davis would have been smart enough to realise that anything is possible in the digital world, least of all a house at the bottom of the lake.

"You're on. What do I get if I win?" Davis said, he seemed so sure he was going to win and he wanted to win something good. Tai knew how to perfectly wind up Davis.

"If you win Davis..." Tai said with an ear to ear grin "You get a date with Kari"

"What?" Kari and T.K said in unison. Davis just looked dumbfounded. He didn't really believe the house was at the bottom of the lake but he knew how protective Tai was of Kari so he knew that Tai was confident T.K was going to win this bet. But the chance he might get to go on a date with Kari was too much for him.

"Deal" Davis shot his hand up to shake T.K's hand without hearing what his forfeit would be if he lost.

"So if you win, you get a date with Kari. If I win, you have to remember my name, and stop lusting after Kari" T.K thought this bet was a fair deal and it would save Kari some trouble and also get him in her good books.

The two boys shook hands, both so sure of themselves that they were going to win. At this point the ground started shaking and all the children turned to the lake, and even those who were used to this sight, gasped and held their mouths open in awe. The lake parted and a stair way was revealed. All the kids, apart from Davis, had a grin on their faces. Tai led the way as they all descended the staircase to the bottom of the lake.

They were greeted at the bottom by a familiar old man, who was young when they got the message yesterday, Tai noted. He looked even older and more world-weary than ever before.

"To the newer digidestined, welcome to my home, to the older digidestined, welcome back" Gennai said in a warm voice, but the voice was weak and his breathing was shallower than normal.

"Thanks Gennai. Wait, you've all been here before? T.K you tricked me" Davis practically had steam coming out of his ears. He began chasing T.K around the group until Tai grabbed Davis on the second lap around them.

"Not the time Davis. Gennai, are you alright? How comes your old again? What's wrong with the digital world?" Tai was full of questions and was agitated for the answers.

"That was a lot of questions for an old man to take in. And I will answer them…" Gennai stopped to let out a very ill sounding cough. "As soon as I am strong enough to answer them, for now please come in and make yourselves at home." Gennai moved slowly to the side of his door and gestured in to his home. Biyomon and Hawkmon flew in followed by all of the children except Izzy.

"Not to put a downer on this, but what about the digivolved Digimon? They won't fit in" Izzy stated

"Not to worry" Gennai wheezed. "Izzy I need you to access, *cough* my homes data from the internet. *wheeze*". Gennai seemed to sway and loose his own footing and Tai and Sora both ran to grab him but as Gennai fell into Izzy's arms, they ended up grabbing each other which caused them both to blush furiously.

Tai hurriedly tried to get out of her arms, giving the façade he was trying to help Gennai. Him and Davis rushed to Gennai's side and grabbed under an arm each and took him through the house to Gennai's bedroom and laid him carefully on the bed.

Gennai motioned for Izzy to come closer. "Edit the data to make my house bigger, I cannot do it myself in this weakened state" Izzy obliged, and the group in the lounge area had the shock of their lives when the building started getting bigger and bigger, without any warning, until even Ankylomon could fit in comfortably.

"Digidestined, rest and recuperate for the afternoon, I'm sure you have had a busy day, I will answer any questions you may have once I am strong enough to" Gennai let out one final cough and closed his eyes slowly, and Tai nodded and turned, and led Davis and Izzy out of the bedroom into the lounge where everyone else was.

"How's Gennai" the digidestined chorused to the two leaders who had just entered the room. Everyone had a look of worry on their face. The bigger Digimon had arrived in the suddenly larger room as if nothing had happened and sat down on the gargantuan cushions.

"He's fine, he just needs some rest. I can't imagine why he has reverted to his older self though" Izzy said with a look of deep concentration on his face. The group let out a collective sigh at the good news.

"We have to decide what our next move is." Tai said thoughtfully "Izzy, you can open a Digiport on your laptop to get Mimi here can't you?"

"Yeah, of course I can. I'll get right on it" Izzy opened his laptop and started clicking away at the keys at an inhuman speed.

"Great!" Tai said with his signature smile. He leant into Izzy. "While you're at it, can you send an e-mail to Matt?"

"I could" Izzy whispered back "But our attempts at contact have so far been fruitless. Maybe I could just send you to the real world to get him"

"Great idea, but I don't want Sora and Garurumon to know I'm going. It might upset them" Tai said urgently.

"No problem, we'll make out we're going to question Gennai, and then i'll send you back through my laptop and I'll question Gennai on my own." Izzy replied after a short moment reflecting on the situation.

Davis was talking about soccer with Ex-Veemon, who was interested in learning some skills now that he was at a large enough size to play properly. The girls were watching him so he tried playing about and showing up Ex-Veemon, which seemed to be working as Davis ran rings around him, until Davis tried to kick the ball over the Digimon's head, Ex-Veemon tried to header the ball but ended up puncturing the ball with his horn. This caused all the girls to giggle and Davis to launch a long winded speech about why Digimon shouldn't play soccer, which caused everyone in the room to laugh even louder.

Ta sat and watched them from the corner of the room, he really didn't want to spoil their fun, but Gennai was seriously sick and no-one seemed to be frightened at all. Did they forget that Gennai called us here, did they forget that just a few hours ago we were being spied on. He got up and gestured to Izzy to follow him.

"Izzy and I are going to try and get some information on what's happening here". Tai spoke clearly, to show that he was in control of the situation. "I don't want to stress him out too much so I don't want anyone else in there. We'll be back as soon as we know more about what happened to our Digimon and why we were called here"

The group seemed to have taken in finally that they were here on a mission, everyone looked down and seemed to reflect on their thoughts. While everyone was busy Tai pulled Izzy away quietly. He wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, and he wanted to see matt, he had an awful lot to answer for.

Tai opened the door to Gennai's bedroom and saw the old man sleeping in bed still. He tapped Izzy on the shoulder and pointed to a nearby chair, signalling Izzy that he wanted him to set the digiport up. Izzy set to work unfolding his laptop and opening up the correct program.

"Digiport open." Tai whispered as he held up his digivice. There was a bright flash of light as the leader of the digidestined turned from bits of data into flesh and blood as he was transported to the real world. "Yeeeeeeeeaaaarrrrgggghh" a loud yawn came from behind Izzy.

The short red headed boy turned round to see Gennai sitting up in bed, looking much healthier than before. "Hello digidestined, I'm sorry for my appearance earlier, I will explain it all to you and I will answer any questions you may have" Izzy was glad Gennai was feeling better, and really wanted to find out what was happening with the digital world.

Izzy put all thoughts of Tai to the back of his mind, pulled up a soft chair from the side of the room and placed it next to Gennai's bed and made himself ready to listen intently.

"A few days ago, there was a an attack on primary village." Gennai began. "There was no time to call you to help, so I went to help with the aid of some Mekanorimon. When we got there the northern part of primary village was razed to the ground and many of the young Digimon had been destroyed. We ran into the centre of primary village to see Elecmon being held by Devimon"

Izzy was shocked that Devimon had been revived and reacted as such, but he was hungry to know more and chose to not interrupt the old man's story with questions.

"In the Mekanorimon, I rushed forward to attack Devimon, but MetalEtemon charged from the side and knocked me down. I tried to get up but I was no match for the powerful mega in my injured Mekanorimon." Gennai said solemnly " I was sure we were going to be deleted, he was about to finish us off when the other Mekanorimon came and attacked Etemon…"

~Flashback~

Gennai was on the floor; his Mekanorimon had the glass on his head smashed and part of his arm torn apart by the metal monkey. Gennai could see bits of data flying from the robot Digimon to the sky. He hoped his end would be just as peaceful. He turned to look at his attacker.

"Hey baby!" MetalEtemon said arrogantly. "The king is back, huh-uh-huh." He pulled his arm back to punch through the Mekanorimon to finish it off. But before he could finish the attack three Mekanorimon had jumped on the mega level Digimon to stop him.

Of course they were no match and Gennai wished he could help them but he knew that they were trying to distract MetalEtemon enough so Gennai could escape. Gennai ran as fast as he could past all the bodies of unconscious Digimon, the sight of the injured baby Digimon brought tears to his eyes and he vowed he would take revenge on the Digimon who did this.

He heard MetalEtemon unleash his dark network, and turned to see a massive cloud of data float up to the sky. Gennai ran through the remains of primary village and what he saw unleashed the fury in his heart.

Hundreds of virus type Digimon were tormenting the fresh Digimon. Gennai began to lose all hope for saving the baby Digimon but he knew he would have to try. He picked up a rather sturdy branch from the ground and ran to a nearby group of Demi-Devimon attacking a Koromon.

Gennai swung the branch with all his might at the first Demi-Devimon, and knocked him unconscious. The bat like creatures were taken by surprise, but left the pink ball alone to attack the human. Gennai tried his best to fend them off but a Gazimon butted his back and he keeled over.

He was surrounded by the various Digimon, but before they attacked him they backed away. He thought maybe they would let him go but then Myotismon walked arrogantly through the ranks of virus Digimon. He leant down to Gennai and whispered softly into his ear.

"Run from here mortal" The fallen angel whispered maniacally. "And tell the digidestined that this world is doomed. And they'll never be able to save it". The powerful ultimate cackled which rippled through the hundreds of evil Digimon surrounding him.

Gennai stood up using the stick for support. He made to walk away which caused some Digimon to mock him, he saw Myotismon turn his back and Gennai took his opportunity to drive his stick straight through the vampire's heart. He took two giant leaps across to Myotismon and the vampire had barely turned around when Gennai was on him, the look of surprise on the vampire's face told Gennai that he could kill him but before he could deliver the killing blow, his whole body stopped in mid-air. Gennai found it was impossible to move, no matter how hard he tried.

There was a childish cackle from the middle of the army of dark Digimon. A small wooden Digimon walked forward, despite his small stature the larger Digimon moved out of his way. "You owe me big time Myotismon" Said the small wood figure.

"I didn't need your help Puppetmon" spat Myotismon "I would have destroyed him myself" The two Digimon put their heads together and growled at each other. They both seemed oblivious to the man floating in mid-air just a few feet away.

"Both of you shut up" Said a powerful voice from behind Myotismon. Gennai couldn't see the owner of the voice but he remembered it, and the terror it caused.

"Gennai my old friend, how are you" the voice continued. It was coming closer and Gennai knew he had no chance of getting out of this situation alive now. The owner of the voice worked its way around Gennai. "I hope you are well". A clown appeared in front of Gennai.

"Damn you Piedmon" Gennai spat from his elevated position he was looking eye to eye with the leader of the dark masters.

"Tut, tut" The evil clown continued. "What are we going to do with you then?" His face was almost touching Gennai's. The clown's dark eyes seemed to be piercing through to Gennai's soul.

"I say we kill him and get it over with" a gravelly voice boomed through the crowd, and Gennai knew what it meant. Metalseadramon had arrived.

"I think we should have some fun with him first" Puppetmon argued, he always liked to play with his victims before he destroyed them.

"He should suffer like him and his allies have made us all suffer" A woman like Digimon with the lower body of a spider, this caused a ripple of agreement to spread through the vast dark army. There was a man wrapped in bandages right behind her, nodding furiously and agreeing unquestionably.

"He should be made to work for us, Devimon could use his touch of evil on him" a large machine dinosaur, Machinedramon, said in a matter-of-fact voice. There was huge debate between the Digimon where each lead Digimon was backed up by their respective henchmen. Piedmon could see a fight was about to break out so he called for order.

"No, he has been a worthy adversary. He has earned a quick death" Piedmon had declared. This caused mixed response with the army of evil surrounded them. Some wanted to see him humiliated and others just wanted to go eat. "Farewell Gennai" the dark master pulled a sword from his sheath and brandished it under Gennai's chin. Gennai was really hoping that if he had to die here, it would be quick. But Gennai hadn't lost hope. Gennai was hoping on a miracle.

The clown pulled his arm back to make the final blow when a huge burst of light exploded and blinded and deafened everyone in the village. Gennai thought his end had come and this light was his life ending and he was being transmitted to data. After a few moments of sound and noise, Gennai had passed out.

A few hours later Gennai had woken up, surprised he was still alive and went to stand up. His whole body ached from his battle. He was in a massive stone room and on each side of him, lying down asleep, was the four Digimon sovereigns. He took a few steps to the great blue dragon Azulongmon. His footsteps only made a slight noise but it caused all of the great dragon's eyes to open at once.

"Gennai" The dragon exclaimed "I am glad you are awake" the sovereign's words boomed around the stone walled room and could have deafened a normal being, but still failed to wake the other Digimon gods.

"I'm fine, a little worn and bruised but ready for battle" Gennai remarked, he wanted to make sure the sovereign's knew what had happened. "Why did you save me?"

"Because you're the only one who can contact the digidestined, and they are the only thing that can stop this group of villains from taking over the digital world." The dragon's eyes were on Gennai. "We know that the forces of darkness are amassing an army and we need the digidestined to stop them"

"But if the four Digimon sovereigns couldn't defeat them, how are the digidestined meant to beat their greatest enemies of all time." Gennai croaked, his voice sounded rougher, he noted.

"They will not be alone." The sovereign said bluntly. "My fellow sovereigns are in hibernation, and I am soon to join them, as we have used all of our energy, and a little bit of yours, which is why you are old again, to make all vaccine type good Digimon digivolve to the next level. It is their only chance for survival to fight back"

"They will not survive if they fight this horde" Gennai argued. "These Digimon only have a chance to survive if they hide"

"No. The Digidestined will organise this group, and will be able to defeat this threat" Azulongmon brushed aside Gennai's argument. "And you must help them in any way you can." The great dragon used the last of his conscious energy to send Gennai back to his home.

~Gennai's house~

Gennai was suddenly in surrounded by his familiar setting. He looked at his hands and realised that Azulongmon's words were true, he was indeed old. He knew he had to tell the digidestined. He rushed to his computer, well as fast as an old man can rush, and opened up the hologram program.

"Hello digidestined"

~End Flashback~

Izzy was perturbed by the news of all these enemies coming back from the dead, but was surprised the more powerful Digimon are forming an alliance and amassing an army. "So what do we have to do" Izzy asked the old man.

"You must go to the villages of this land, and tell the Digimon what is happening. Tell them they need to fight." The old man wheezed it out. Izzy presumed telling the story must have taken some of his strength.

"I have a question Gennai" The red head said. "How comes Biyomon and Hawkmon haven't digivolved?"

"I think it might possibly be that their partners have not unlocked their crest's potential, and that is what held them back when digivolving to ultimate levels, and it might withhold them from taking advantage of the extra data granted by the sovereigns."

The bearer of knowledge was aware of what was at stake now, he needed Tai to come back soon, and he needed to discuss this with his leader. Izzy could strategize and gather information on pretty much everything but he didn't have the heart to make these decisions.

Gennai was feeling weaker and weaker. "Izzy I must sleep." And with that he fell asleep where he was. Izzy waited where he was, he couldn't go back without Tai or the others would question where their leader was. Izzy looked to his laptop with anxiety. Tai shouldn't be taking this long to get Matt.

_Hey everyone that's the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and it was a very introductory chapter trying to show all the villains. As always please review. See you next chapter_


End file.
